


I'm a Psychologist, Not a Psychic!

by otaiwanmei



Series: Don't Send Nudes to Your Professors [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, part 2 of younghyun naughty, wonpil doesn't show up whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei
Summary: Sungjin’s known, ever since he’d first laid eyes on Younghyun in his spring semester Psych 101 class, that the overly attractive man- with his feline eyes and stunning smile- meant trouble of the worst kind.-Or, in which Professor Park Sungjin is a smitten kitten for student Kang Younghyun and is too dumb to realize it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Don't Send Nudes to Your Professors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924255
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	I'm a Psychologist, Not a Psychic!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about 8 months after the Jaewoon part. Sungbri have been fubu's the whole time, and kyh is wishing they could be something more...
> 
> (You don't need to have read Part 1, but it'd probably give context. And, again, I do not encourage romantic/sexual relationships with professors! This be a self-indulgent fic written purely for fun!!)

“ _Professor- haah-_ “

Sungjin’s grip on Younghyun’s thighs tighten as he takes in the way Younghyun bites down on his lovely, slender wrist in a poor attempt to stifle the lascivious sounds he’s emitting. Sungjin thrusts his hips forward again, harder than before.

“ _Hnngh~ Professor, please-“_

Younghyun’s cock bobs against his stomach, smearing sticky fluid that glints under the harsh LED lights of Sungjin’s office. Sweat rolls down Younghyun’s forehead, creating shiny trails along his flushed, pink cheeks. Pert, rosy nipples rise hard on Younghyun’s smooth chest- unblemished aside from the single bite mark Sungjin’s allowed himself this evening. Sungjin pulls Younghyun closer to himself, sheathing himself further into that tight, wet heat with a low groan.

Younghyun’s fingers clench around the cushion beneath his head as he stifles another wanton sound, sneaking his other hand down toward his twitching, leaking cock.

“ _Tsk_. Younghyun,” Sungjin warns.

The hand halts its descent.

Younghyun whimpers, piercing feline eyes glimmering with moisture.

“Professor… _Hyung_ … please, I-I want to come, please…”

Sungjin runs a hand through his student’s ebony locks, pushing the hair back away from his sweaty forehead. He leans over where Younghyun’s laid out against the soft fabric of his office couch, feeling that tight hole clench even more as his length thrusts deeper inside.

“All you had to do was ask, Hyunnie…” Sungjin murmurs, mouth capturing a bead of sweat that rolls down the side of Younghyun’s face.

Sungjin wraps a firm hand around his student’s length, relishing in the velvety feel of it as it slides, slick and warm against his skin. When he looks back up, Younghyun is looking at him with those gorgeous, dark eyes, silently pleading for more. That provocative tongue protruding from between those small, plush lips is enough to make Sungjin want to thrust down his throat till he comes.

Too bad it’ll have to wait till next time.

Thrusting deep, even strokes into his student, Sungjin captures those lips, diving wet tongue against wet tongue, swallowing Younghyun’s cry as the man stiffens, coming in thick, wet ropes onto Sungjin’s hand and across his belly.

In a few moments, Sungjin comes too, shuddering as Younghyun writhes and twitches against him, ever so sensitive.

“ _Younghyun…_ ”

Limbs loosening, Sungjin lowers himself onto Younghyun’s heated body, not bothering to remove his cock from where Younghyun’s still clenching around him.

Younghyun sighs contentedly, fingers coming up to thread through his short hair, nails scraping pleasurably along his scalp.

Sungjin shifts, tilting his head to press more against his student’s palm.

Younghyun shudders beneath him and Sungjin wonders if he’s somehow going through a dry orgasm before realizing those wheezing sounds are stifled laughter.

“What?” he asks brusquely, hiding his own smile in the man’s chest.

“Nothing, Hyung,” Younghyun says innocently.

“… _What_ ,” Sungjin says, more ominously this time, trailing a hand up to the soft skin of Younghyun’s waist where he knows he’s most ticklish.

“Hyung!” Younghyun says, openly laughing now and grasping his hand anxiously. “Really, nothing! Just, sometimes you act kinda like a cat. A really cute, grumpy cat.”

Sungjin lifts his head at that, glaring.

Younghyun looks indescribably pretty all spread out and pliant against the navy blue fabric of his couch- dark locks splayed every which way, cheeks flushed from the earlier exertion, eyes bright and sated as they always are after a thorough round of sweaty sex.

“Hm.”

Sungjin leans in to kiss Younghyun, determined to wipe that godawful smirk from that beautiful face. He licks along the roof of his mouth in that way he knows makes Younghyun shiver delightfully.

“ _Mm… Hyung_ …”

And there comes that bedroom voice again.

Huffing in amusement, Sungjin breaks their lips apart and heaves himself off his alluring student, making sure to hold onto the condom as he pulls out.

He doesn’t have to look at Younghyun to know he’s pouting.

“No more. You have a test tomorrow, don’t you?”

“But, Hyung-“

“No buts.”

Sungjin ties up the condom, wads it up in several layers of tissues, and tosses it in the trash. He pulls on his boxers and pants before grabbing some more tissues and heading back to where Younghyun, predictably, is still lounging on the couch, sweaty skin probably starting to stick to the fabric. He starts wiping at the cum streaking Younghyun’s chest, ignoring the interest that sparks in his belly at the provocative sight.

“C’mon, Hyun. You need to get food and some sleep. Didn’t you say accounting was one of your hardest classes?”

“Yeah, but…” Younghyun tilts his head, looking up at Sungjin with one of those signature, slightly mischievous, bright-as-fuck grins pulling at his lips.

 _Oh no_.

Sungjin hates that look and how weak he is for it.

“Can I stay over at your place tonight? I promise I’ll study well. And maybe it’ll help me do better on my exam. Please, Hyung?”

Sungjin narrows his eyes, a useless display of irritation since they both know he’s about to agree.

“No funny business,” he says.

Younghyun’s grin grows wider.

“I swear.”

It’s a testament to Sungjin’s willpower that he gets up and finishes dressing without kissing that stupid, smiling face again.

They chat about nothing in particular on the way to Sungjin’s apartment, shoulders bumping every now and again, walking perhaps closer together than they should, though it’s dark this late at night and Sungjin’s got his baseball cap on low over his face. To anyone looking, they seem like two college students, with nothing to betray the seven-year age difference nor the unconventional relationship between them.

When they reach his apartment, Sungjin is surprised when Younghyun immediately heads for the kitchen table, plopping his bag down with a dramatic sigh and opening it to retrieve a textbook and some pencils.

He’d thought maybe…

Shaking his head with a smile, he ruffles Younghyun’s hair before grabbing himself a glass of water.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

Finishing gulping down the water, he sets the empty glass next to the sink before turning to Younghyun while wiping a stray droplet from the corner of his mouth.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“C’mere for a sec.”

Arching a brow, Sungjin walks over to where Younghyun’s set up a maze of textbooks and note sheets, wondering if he needs help with something.

Younghyun, though, pulls him in with a warm hand to the back of the neck and slots their lips together gently, mouth moving with a tender passion that brings heat to Sungjin’s ears.

He cups Younghyun’s jaw, about to deepen the kiss, but the man pulls back, smile playing at those plush, kiss-slick lips.

“You should go sleep first, Hyung. I’ll be up for a while.”

Sungjin blinks.

He clears his throat, realizing he’d been expecting more.

“I… yeah… I’m gonna go wash up. N-night,” he stammers out, quickly turning away and exiting the kitchen.

He pretends not to hear Younghyun’s soft chuckle from behind.

Sungjin awakes at some indiscernible time, mind heavy with sleep.

“Shh, it’s just me,” Younghyun’s voice whispers from behind him.

The bed dips down as Younghyun slips beneath the covers, immediately snuggling in close.

He rolls around and drapes an arm around the man, pressing his face into the soft fabric of the t-shirt Younghyun likes to borrow on such occasions, already drifting off to sleep once more.

Something cold brushes by his ankles and he grumbles incoherent complaints as chilly feet are slotted next to his.

“Sorry,” Younghyun murmurs.

“Why didn’t you wear the slippers I got you?” Sungjin mutters, nuzzling further into Younghyun’s chest. Younghyun’s always so warm.

A low chuckle rumbles in his ears. Sungjin loves that sound.

“Forgot, sorry. G’night, Hyung.”

Sungjin falls asleep once more, this time lulled by the soft touch of Younghyun’s fingers threading through his hair.

The alarm blares out, jolting him awake from a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Ugh. Mornings are the worst._

Throwing a hand to the side, it takes him a moment to remember why the sheets smell faintly of citrus and why there’s a clear dent in the pillow next to his.

_That’s right. Younghyun stayed over._

He frowns.

That sleep-deprived, oversized man-child never wakes up earlier than him.

Rolling into a sitting position, he stretches with a groan, feeling the muscles in his back shift and twinge. Before heading to the bathroom to get ready, he plods into the kitchen to check if Younghyun’s still there.

Sure enough, he’s got his books laid out in front of him, cramming miniscule lines of text into a note sheet for his exam. There’s a half-empty mug of coffee in front of him, as well as a plate with the crumbs of what must have been his breakfast.

“Morning, Hyung!” Younghyun chirps without looking up, still scribbling. “I made breakfast. Your share’s in the pan.”

Sungjin glances over to the stove and finds there’s eggs and bacon in the frying pan, along with bread in the toaster and the rice cooker on the ‘keep warm’ setting. Steaming coffee sits in the pot on the counter.

“You’re the best,” Sungjin murmurs, voice still gritty with sleep, leaning over the table to give Younghyun a peck on the cheek.

He turns to head out of the kitchen and get ready for class, but Younghyun’s voice stops him.

“Hyung…”

When he looks back, Younghyun’s got that crease in his brow that indicates he’s contemplating something.

“You’ll do great on your test,” Sungjin offers, taking a guess.

Younghyun shakes his head.

“Do you think…” Younghyun starts, running a hand through his hair in that nervous tick he has. “Hyung, can we date for real?”

Sungjin feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

It’s too goddamn early in the morning for this.

He hasn’t even brushed his teeth.

“What I mean is, I really like you, Hyung. And I want to do more than just fuck. I want to go on dates with you, too.”

Younghyun looks so earnest, cheeks flushed pink as he stares down at his papers, rolling his pencil anxiously between his fingers.

There’s nothing Sungjin can say except for, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

His student’s head pops up, shock and hurt evident on his open face before it’s schooled into a more neutral expression. “Why?” he asks.

Sungjin sighs. “You know why. People could find out. You could lose your scholarship, not to mention the job you have lined up after graduation. I could lose _my_ job. You know they’re considering me for tenure.”

Younghyun frowns.

“We’ve been careful, though,” he protests. “No one’s found out about us for almost a year now. And it’s not like there are actual rules against it. I’ve checked.”

He should’ve known that Younghyun would try to cover all the bases before springing this attack.

Sungjin’s known, ever since he’d first laid eyes on Younghyun in his spring semester Psych 101 class, that the overly attractive man- with his feline eyes and stunning smile- meant trouble of the worst kind. Younghyun had made his interest in the professor rather clear from the start, and their interactions that semester had been nothing short of flirtatious, Sungjin spending the time after every lesson cursing himself out for his lack of restraint.

His intuition had only been proven correct when he’d received an email from Younghyun and opened it not to find the homework file as promised, but a video of the student masturbating and calling his professor’s name. _Sungjin’s_ name.

It had been embarrassingly easy for Sungjin to give up all pretenses of propriety.

It’s been eight months since then- of sneaking around school, of fucking like no tomorrow whenever the slightest desire provoked them.

And Younghyun’s right. They haven’t been caught yet.

But that doesn’t mean it’s not possible.

And Sungjin knows that Younghyun has the worst habit of distracting him, of knocking down his defenses so thoroughly that he won’t be able to protect them if something _does_ happen.

Younghyun’s graduating next semester, anyway. Then he’ll be gone, and he’ll all too easily forget about Sungjin when he leaves him to go on to pursue greater heights, to seduce many others.

“We’re not going to date,” Sungjin denies firmly. “It’s too dangerous.”

“But, Hyung, I _like_ you. Don’t you have feelings for me, too?”

Sungjin’s heartbeat thuds loudly in his ears.

If this is how it’s going to go, then he has to stop them now, before it’s too late.

“… No. I don’t,” he says firmly. “Now finish studying, I have to get ready for class.”

Younghyun doesn’t say anything as Sungjin leaves the room, and when he returns to the kitchen twenty minutes later, the student is gone, dishes already rinsed and drying on the rack, books and papers cleared away as if they’d never been.

 _It’s for the better_.

Sungjin glares at the essay in front of him, huffing in irritation.

It’s Friday, half past five, and he can’t for the life of him figure out why this student chose to write about Euclidean geometry in a paper discussing Freudian theory. It’s also been three days since he’s seen or heard from Younghyun, and the fact that he’s been counting the days irritates him more than this paper.

He’d expected the cold shoulder. But still…

“Sungjin!”

He whips his head up with a well-aimed glare at the intruder.

“Whoa, someone’s in a bad mood! What if a student had walked in?”

At the sight of Jae, the tall, friendly poli-sci professor, Sungjin decides he doesn’t have to school his expression into anything nicer. Jae’s used to his cantankerous personality, after all. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Jae asks congenially, plopping himself down on the couch nonchalantly.

“What do you want?” Sungjin shoots back, not bothering to answer the question.

“I was going to ask if it’s true you made a student cry in lecture today, but seeing your face, I think I know the answer. How about we get drinks? You can tell me about whatever’s on your mind.”

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon. Why not?”

“You just want gossip material.”

Jae makes an outraged noise. “Not true! You’re my friend- though I know it’s one-sided- and I care about you deeply. So deeply that I want to hear all your troubles and comfort you and perhaps later tell Wonpil that the indomitable Park Sungjin does, indeed, have weaknesses.”

Sungjin huffs out a breath.

Used to Jae’s antics, he at least knows whatever he ends up telling Jae won’t be spread to the rest of the department besides Wonpil. If it does, he’s always got his own dirt on Jae.

“Okay, fine. Whatever. Let’s go.”

Sweeping the papers on his desk into a haphazard pile and gathering his essentials, he stands, wincing at the abnormally loud whoop that the other professor lets out.

“You’re not drunk already, are you?”

Laughing, Jae grins, bright and sunny just like a certain someone else.

“Don’t tell the dean,” he says with a wink.

Sungjin downs his fifth bottle of the night, banging the glass down on the counter hard enough that the bartender shoots him a look.

“And then he asked me if I had feelings for him! Why did he have to do that? If he hadn’t, things would be fine right now!” he rants angrily, waving for another refill.

“What’d you say?” Jae asks, taking a swig of soju.

“What’d I say to what?”

“Whether or not you have feelings for him.”

“Of course I said no!” Sungjin snaps. “I couldn’t just… There’s no way that it’d work out.”

Jae chuckles.

“Whether it works out or not has nothing to do with whether or not you have feelings for him. From what you’ve said, it sounds like the feelings are mutual. You started off as fuck buddies, but then developed feelings for each other, to the point where he comes over even if you’re _not_ fucking and makes breakfast for you,” Jae says. “Honestly, sounds like a dream to me. So, what’s stopping you?”

“It’s just that…” Sungjin flounders for a way to explain without revealing the fact that he’s been sleeping with a student. “I… he’s…”

“It’s Younghyun, isn’t it?”

Sungjin feels all blood drain from his face as his eyes lock on Jae’s.

“Chill, man. I don’t care, really. It’s just, it was kinda obvious from how he always comes by the humanities department even though the business school is halfway across campus, and how long you two spend in your office. Like, not obvious enough that others would notice!” Jae hurries to add, seeing Sungjin’s face drain of color even further. “Just enough so that a friend- like me- would be like huh, Sungjin actually knows how to socialize.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sungjin snaps. “… You don’t care, though? Isn’t it weird?”

Jae shrugs.

“Younghyun’s old enough to make his own decisions. It’s not like you’re taking advantage of a minor. And you know there’s no real school policy on that stuff, right? It’s not like you were fucking him while he was still in your class.”

Sungjin shifts his eyes away, taking a big gulp of his drink.

“Oh my god! You fucked him when he was still your student!”

“Jae!” Sungjin sputters, setting his glass down in a panic. “Can you please not shout it out to the whole world!”

“ _You perverted bastard,_ ” Jae hisses, voice thankfully lowered. “I ought to report you.”

Sungjin feels his heart sink. He’d known what he was doing would be unacceptable to a lot of people.

“Luckily for you, I won’t. ‘Cause we’re friends… _right_?”

Jae eyes Sungjin expectantly, and Sungjin feels his heart sink further. Leave it to Jae to use his situation as a way to lord it over him.

"R-right…” he admits gruffly.

“So, as your bestest, greatest friend in the world-” Jae continues without missing a beat, “I suggest you take a long, introspective look at what you want in terms of your relationship with Younghyun. If it’s the same, then what’s stopping you?”

Sungjin pauses, considering.

“… I wouldn’t mind dating him, but people still talk, and if word gets out…” Sungjin shudders, imagining the worst. “Younghyun has everything going for him- he’s smart, popular, he’s on scholarship- everyone adores him! He’s got a job lined up after graduation that I _know_ he’s going to be amazing at, and he’s got such a bright future ahead of him. I don’t want that to be ruined because of me.”

When he looks up from the rim of his bottle, Jae’s giving him a funny look.

“What?”

“You do realize you sound like you’re very much in love with him, right?”

Sungjin blinks.

“I’m not… I think.”

He stalls at the flat, judgmental look Jae is throwing at him.

“Am I?”

Jae shakes his head with a heavy sigh before propping his chin on his fist, gaze amused.

“For a psych professor, you sure can be clueless about human emotions.”

It takes Sungjin the rest of the night and much of the next morning to recognize that he is, in fact, in love with Younghyun. The realization comes in spurts, tripping into his mind like a gosling trying to run on water.

It happens when he’s rifling through the cabinet for a suitable coffee receptacle and finds a very ugly ceramic mug with Santa Claus’ jolly face painted on it.

 _When did I get this?_ He wonders, pulling it out of the cupboard.

Shrugging, he pours the coffee into it and is halfway through his first sip when he remembers, spewing dark liquid everywhere.

_Oh fuck. This is Younghyun’s mug._

Setting the mug on the counter with a definitive clack, he wipes at the coffee dripping down his chin with the back of his hand.

_When did he even bring this over?_

An image flashes in his mind, of Younghyun curled up on his couch with this very mug cupped in his small hands, chamomile tea steaming up the glasses he only wears when sleep-deprived as he’d selected his fall semester courses at 7 AM- a dreadfully early hour for all college students.

_Why didn’t he come back to get it?_

_Why didn’t he come back to **me**?_

Sungjin’s brain stutters to a halt.

_Huh?_

Having no desire to continue drinking his coffee, he moves to dump it out but pauses, recalling the way Younghyun would always chide him for not finishing a drink, saying, “Hyung, if you don’t want it, I’ll finish it,” or “Hyung, you paid five dollars for that. Just drink it later if you’re full.”

 _Pushy brat_.

Sungjin realizes he’s smiling.

_Why the fuck am I smiling?_

He downs the rest of the coffee in rapid gulps, wincing as the hot liquid scalds his throat.

When he’s done, he leans heavily against the counter, surprised to find tears rolling out of his eyes.

_Fuck. What is wrong with me?_

And then,

_Am I actually in love with him?_

Staring at the mug in his hands, he suddenly grasps the fact that he wants to keep it.

He doesn’t want Younghyun to come back to get it.

He just wants Younghyun to come back.

_I’m in love with him._

_Damn. What the fuck._

And then,

_I should tell him._

As it happens, Sungjin doesn’t tell Younghyun anything.

Weeks pass by, and as each day passes without that bright, cheerful smile popping through the doorway, Sungjin starts to realize exactly how one-sided the relationship was. He’d never thought to visit Younghyun at his department, doesn’t know where any of his classes are, doesn’t even know where Younghyun lives.

Even if his depressingly late epiphany had turned his world around on its axis, Younghyun’s world certainly doesn’t revolve around Sungjin any longer.

And the one time he’d mustered up enough courage to wait outside the business building and actually seen Younghyun’s terrifyingly beautiful face come through the doors, Younghyun- upon seeing Sungjin- had instantly spun on his heel and run away.

That had hurt more than anything else.

So now, he’s sucking up his pride and actually going over to Jae’s office for once, desperate for help.

Jae, of course, laughs at him.

“What did you _think_ would happen when you told him you didn’t like him back?”

Sungjin pulls at his hair, frustrated.

“I don’t know, I didn’t expect him to outright _avoid_ me,” he grumbles.

Jae stares at him for a long time, long enough to make him shift uncomfortably in place like a schoolboy being reprimanded by a headmaster.

“What would you do if Younghyun rejected _you_?” Jae finally points out, tone dangerously placid.

Sungjin actually gives it some thought; imagines Younghyun turning to him and saying, "You know, this was fun, but I think I'm better off without you." The Younghyun in his mind wraps his arms around some nameless, faceless man. Someone who isn't Sungjin.

He winces.

“Exactly. So, try not to be too hurt.”

“But what should I do? He’s not going to talk to me.”

“Well, I do have an idea…” Jae says, thoughtful look on his face. “But I don’t know if it’s entirely ethical…”

“Tell me,” Sungjin demands. “I’ll try anything at this point!”

Sungjin chews on his lip, worried.

He’d said he’d do anything, but this is pushing it. He’s actually become one of those creepy, predatory professors that targets their students. This is really…

 _I can’t do this_.

Turning away from the door of Younghyun’s apartment, he decides he’ll just try calling the man again. Better to be a hopeless loser than a verified creep. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Jae.

Starting down the stairway, he pauses as he hears voices coming up. He’s sure it’d be weird to see a professor at an apartment meant for students.

“-do you think?” a deep voice says.

“I don’t know, Woonie. It’s been several months already, right? I think you’re overthinking it. You should just tell him how you feel,” a second, very familiar voice says. “Communication is key, remember?”

_Fuck._

_It’s Younghyun._

Panicked, Sungjin looks around frantically for something to hide behind. He dives behind a ratty old couch, hoping they’re headed for Younghyun’s room rather than the common space.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah! At the very least, you’ll know in the end, won’t you? Better than being led on and then dumped in the end, like me,” Younghyun says, laughing drily.

Sungjin winces.

_He’s talking about me._

“Hyung…”

There’s a long silence, and Sungjin can’t resist peeking his head out from behind the couch.

Something twists inside him.

Younghyun’s friend is tall- taller than Sungjin, for sure. And younger too.

His face seems somewhat familiar, and then Sungjin recalls him as the guy who’d always sat with Younghyun in his Psych 101 class last semester. 

He’s got a boyish, handsome face and a kind, worried expression as he wraps Younghyun up in a comforting hug. What makes Sungjin’s stomach really turn, though, is that Younghyun’s got a hand tightly clenched around the fabric of the guy’s shirt, as though this kid is the only lifeline he’s got.

“It’ll be okay, Hyung. You’ll get over him. I’ll help you.”

The guy extracts Younghyun’s face from his chest and cups his cheeks, rubbing away the moisture from where Younghyun’s evidently started crying.

Every nerve in Sungjin’s body is currently telling him to jump up and tear them apart.

Dowoon’s head suddenly swings his way, and Sungjin jerks back behind the couch, heart leaping into his throat.

“Woonie?”

Sungjin tries not to hyperventilate.

“… Nothing, Hyung. I thought I saw something. Why don’t we go inside? I’ll, uh… help you get over that guy…”

The door closes shut, and cold rage fills every pore of Sungjin’s being.

_What a shady guy. He’s obviously trying to take advantage of Younghyun. What the hell does ‘help’ entail? Are they going to fuck now?_

He leaps up, pacing furiously in front of the door.

_But what if that’s what Younghyun wants? It’s not like I have any say in the matter. You’re not dating Younghyun. In fact, you rejected Younghyun. You’re the last person he wants to see right now._

Something slams against the door from inside, and Younghyun’s cry of pain reaches his ears.

Without stopping to think, Sungjin whirls around and bangs on the door, enraged.

“Younghyun, are you okay?! Open up! Younghyun!”

**[A few seconds prior]**

_That was Professor Park, wasn’t it?_ Dowoon thinks, mind already jumping to conclusions. _He must be here for Younghyun._

A plan starts to formulate.

_I can help Hyung out like he always does for me._

“I’ll, uh… help you get over that guy…” he says with emphasis, bringing a hand to the small of Younghyun’s back to usher him inside.

As the door shuts behind them, he warily eyes Younghyun, who’s toeing off his shoes, oblivious to what’s about to happen.

“Hyung,” he says, getting his friend’s attention.

“Hm?”

“I’m really sorry, I hope you’ll understand!” he apologizes, grabbing Younghyun’s wrist and firmly wrenching him around, pushing him into the door with a loud thud.

Younghyun cries out in surprise, but Dowoon had made sure to cup the back of his head, so hopefully he’s not too hurt.

“Ow! What the fuck, Dowoon?!”

Understandably, he’s angry.

“Sorry, sorry!” he mutters under his breath, hoping it’s worked. Otherwise, he’ll look like an idiot.

A barrage of knocking rains down upon the door from outside.

“Younghyun, are you okay?! Open up! Younghyun!”

His friend’s eyes go wide.

“Sungjin…?”

_Bingo._

**[Present time]**

Sungjin growls, hand in a fist against the door.

No other noise from inside.

He knocks harder, ready to kick down the door if he has to.

“Younghyun?! Open up!”

The door swings open, and Sungjin has to stop himself before his fist swings down onto Younghyun’s head.

He looks startled but otherwise unhurt, eyes wide and confused.

“Professor…? What’s going on?”

“I… what do you mean what’s going on? You sounded like you were in trouble. I’m gonna fuck you up, asshole,” Sungjin says, grabbing a hold of the front of the guy’s shirt.

“Whoa, wait, hold on! Dowoon’s my friend!” Younghyun says, stopping his fist before any damage can be done.

“Some friend he is! He was hurting you!” Sungjin snarls, intent on giving the guy a hefty piece of his mind.

“Wait no, he didn’t- he just… _oh_.”

The odd tone of Younghyun’s voice gives him pause. He looks over to see a small smile spreading itself over Younghyun’s face.

“Let go of him, Sungjin. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

That smile, more than anything, convinces him to loosen his grip on Dowoon’s shirt.

If Younghyun’s okay enough to smile, then it’s fine… right?

He lets go of the boy, who steps back warily.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or get angry at you, Yoon Dowoon,” Younghyun says. “I guess this’ll do for now.”

_Younghyun leans up to give the bastard a kiss on the cheek._

Sungjin instantly feels the fury wash back into him.

“Off you go now,” Younghyun says, guiding the guy through the door with a pat to the back. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Hyung. Good luck!”

Dowoon’s eyes briefly meet Sungjin’s and the dude looks kind of scared.

_Good._

Before Sungjin can pummel him into bits, the door swings shut, and then it’s just the two of them.

“ _What the fuck did he do to you?”_ Sungjin spits out.

Younghyun levels him with an unimpressed glare.

“Care to explain yourself first? Why’re you here? How’d you know where I live?”

Sungjin quails under that piercing gaze.

“I… uh… Jae. Professor Park. Told me.”

“Jae did…? Hm...”

Younghyun’s face takes on a curious expression, and once again Sungjin gets the feeling Younghyun knows something he doesn’t.

“Why’d you come here?”

“Well… I… Kind of thought…” Sungjin fumbles for words, suddenly not sure what he wants to say and how he wants to say it.

Younghyun sighs.

“Professor.”

Sungjin cringes at the cold, flat way Younghyun says his title. So unlike how he usually says it. It’s always some variation of flirty, coaxing, sweet. Younghyun’s never used the word ‘Professor’ to put distance between them like this.

“If you have nothing more to say, then you should just leave. You made your position quite clear a few weeks ago, and I have nothing else I’d like to say to you. So _please_ stop making me think there could be something more.”

Younghyun looks tired. Wary. Sad.

Sungjin hates himself for making him feel that way.

“No, Younghyun…” he starts, suddenly finding it in himself to move forward. “I have a lot I want to tell you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t make it clearer before. I honestly didn’t realize it myself… I’m in love with you.”

Younghyun’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops slightly open.

Sungjin realizes maybe he’s coming on a little too strong. Younghyun had never said anything about _love,_ after all.

“I-I mean… I just, um… what I mean is that I really do want to date you. And I was taking you for granted. But I still want to be with you… if you’ll have me. I’m sorry for hurting you. Just. _Please_ , don’t run away from me anymore.”

Younghyun looks hesitant, understandably so.

“I don’t know, Sungjin…”

Sungjin feels his heart start to crumble into pieces.

“I don’t want to be pushed away again. It really hurt. _A lot_.”

“I’m sorry,” Sungjin says. “Truly… If I could take it back, I would. Please give me another chance? Just know that even though I teach psych I’m actually pretty terrible at interpersonal relationships…”

Younghyun bites his bottom lip to hold back a reluctant smile, and Sungjin feels hope bloom in his chest.

“You are kind of… stupid.”

He blinks.

At not even 30 years old, with a PhD under his belt and countless publications under his name, it’s been a long, long time since anyone’s called him stupid.

He chuckles. “I suppose you’re right… Do you think you can forgive me?”

To his astonishment, Younghyun leaps into his arms, hugging him tightly, and Sungjin feels something break in him at the overwhelming relief.

Wrapping his arms around the man and nuzzling his cheek into Younghyun’s soft hair, he murmurs, “You’re so important to me, Younghyun. I was scared I’d ruin your future by being by your side… And you’re so much younger, I was worried that you’d leave me for someone else…”

Younghyun pulls back, indignation on his face.

“You’re _really_ stupid… But it’s okay, because I love you.”

Sungjin flushes. “I love you, Younghyun,” he replies, voice steady despite his thundering heart.

“I know.”

Younghyun grins then, the sheer brilliance contained in that gorgeous face enough to take away all the breath in Sungjin’s body.

_Why didn’t I realize before?_

“Younghyun. You’re distracting me.”

Sungjin sighs as Younghyun merely cuddles closer, shifting on his lap so that his crotch presses more firmly into Sungjin’s. For the past five minutes, Younghyun has been nipping and licking along his neck like a starving kitten and Sungjin’s about to go crazy.

He’d known it was a bad idea to let him in his office while he’s grading.

“ _I want you in me, Professor_ ,” Younghyun whispers, heated breath against his ear making his dick rise in interest.

“ _Younghyun_ ,” Sungjin growls.

As per usual, Younghyun doesn’t listen, rolling his hips forward to grind their fronts together in a vicious slide of delicious friction.

Sungjin groans, not able to prevent himself from slipping a hand to Younghyun’s bottom, gripping him tightly. Younghyun, sexual deviant that he is, whimpers from the rough contact, and kisses Sungjin’s jaw messily.

Not about to be walked all over, Sungjin grips Younghyun’s chin, forcing him to still.

“ _Be a good boy_ ,” he orders.

Something flashes then in Younghyun’s dark eyes, and Sungjin somehow feels as though he’s the one that’s lost.

“ _Professor_ ,” Younghyun pants, shifting his hips minutely from where he sits on Sungjin’s lap, now naked and impaled on Sungjin’s hard cock. Sungjin can feel the hot curve of Younghyun’s dick pressing against the fabric of his shirt, can feel the wetness that’s being smeared there.

“Sit still,” he commands, circling a series of incorrect answers on the quiz in front of him.

“But, Professor, I think I-“

“ _Shh!_ ” Sungjin snaps, not bothering to hide his displeasure. He wants to get through these quizzes and fuck Younghyun already.

There’s a moment of silence and Sungjin wonders if he’s made his boyfriend angry.

The answer comes quickly enough as Younghyun bites, hard, into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“ _What the fuck, Hyun!”_ Sungjin cries, flinching at the pain.

“You wouldn’t listen to me,” Younghyun says petulantly.

Sungjin growls, giving up and throwing his pen down.

Gripping Younghyun’s hips firmly, he jerks his hips up roughly into the tight, wet heat of his boyfriend, groaning as Younghyun spasms around him in surprise.

“ _Ahh! W-wait!”_

Younghyun scrambles to hold onto him as Sungjin bucks into him ruthlessly, crying out wantonly as Sungjin fucks deep inside.

“ _H-hyung! W-wait, I-“_

“No, I’ve made you wait long enough, haven’t I?”

Younghyun lets out a strangled cry, clenching impossibly tight around Sungjin as he comes in hot, wet spurts onto Sungjin’s shirt.

The sight is almost enough to make Sungjin come too, but he holds back, stilling his rough motions, panting slightly from the exertion.

“Did you just come?”

Younghyun’s hiding his face in Sungjin’s chest, ears a telltale bright red.

“I was trying to tell you…” Younghyun says in a small voice.

Sungjin feels his patience thin even further. This man, time after time, continues to test his restraint.

And every time, Sungjin willingly, gladly fails.

Younghyun moves to get off his lap, but he tightens his vicelike grip on those sinful hips.

“Clean up the mess you made.”

Big, dark eyes blink up at him, framed by flushed cheeks, and Sungjin suddenly knows he’s going to hell.

Younghyun reddens further when he realizes what Sungjin means.

“I- um… okay…”

His pink tongue slips out of his mouth, wetting his lips as he takes in the soiled front of Sungjin’s shirt.

“Hurry up, or it’ll soak through.”

Younghyun leans forward to lick his own cum off of Sungjin’s shirt, mouthing wetly at the thin fabric against his chest. Younghyun licks his nipple, and Sungjin grunts, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

He really needs to get through these quizzes.

His dick pulses where it’s still encased deep inside Younghyun.

“Finish with that and I’ll reward you. But no more distractions till I’m done with this, okay?”

Younghyun moans from where he’s now licking his way down Sungjin’s chest, the way he’s bending his spine making Sungjin’s still-hard cock shift inside him.

“Good boy,” he encourages, petting through Younghyun’s soft locks.

Younghyun nuzzles at his shirt, fingers slipping below the hem to stroke at the tender skin of his waist.

Sungjin refocuses his mind on the papers in front of him, checking the same question for what must be the fifth time to make sure he’s graded it properly.

After what seems like forever, Sungjin’s finally done.

Younghyun’s been still for a while, and Sungjin would have thought he’d fallen asleep, except the warm, uneven puffs of air against his neck betray the man’s consciousness.

“Hyunnie? You okay?”

He brings a hand to Younghyun’s chin, raising his face to look into his eyes.

Younghyun is flushed, eyes watery, sweat damp on the forehead.

“Yeah, I’m good. _Please…_ Are you done?”

Sungjin looks down and finds Younghyun’s hard again. He swears, colorful words not enough to express just how crazy this man makes him.

“Yeah, Hyun, I’m done. Hold on a sec.”

Keeping ahold of Younghyun’s waist, he reaches to the back of his bottom drawer for the lube.

Younghyun whimpers, squirming against him.

Squeezing out a substantial amount of lube, Sungjin warms up the viscous liquid between his fingers before pressing his fingers against where Younghyun’s still impaled on his engorged cock.

“ _Haah- Hyung, what-_ “

Sungjin circles his fingers along the pucker, smearing lube wherever he can reach, even curling the tips of his fingers slightly in, widening Younghyun’s hole. Younghyun quivers on his lap, bucking his hips back into the touch.

_So sensitive._

“I’m just making sure it won’t hurt.”

“ _Please fuck me, I can’t wait any longer_ ,” Younghyun pants, clutching at Sungjin’s shirt.

He looks amazing- smooth, rosy skin streaked with sweat and silky, black hair pushed back from his face.

Sungjin moves forward to kiss him but changes his mind at the last second, relishing the expectant way Younghyun’s eyelids lower, long lashes fluttering against cheekbones and mouth falling open.

Younghyun whines in disappointment, leaning forward.

Sungjin leans back.

“What would your peers think seeing you like this, Hyunnie?” he murmurs lowly. “Seeing the school’s golden boy all desperate and begging for his professor to fuck him good?”

Younghyun moans, shifting his hips needily.

Sungjin inserts his thumb into Younghyun’s mouth, pulling at the plump, spit-slick lips with perverse satisfaction.

“You’re all mine, Younghyun. No one else can see you like this.”

Pulling his thumb from Younghyun’s mouth, he grips his chin, bringing their faces close together.

“Isn’t that right?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Yes, what?”

“ _Yes_ , _Professor_.”

Mashing their mouths together in a crushing kiss, Sungjin grabs ahold of Younghyun’s lovely, thick ass and starts fucking up into him with wild abandon. Younghyun’s moans are barely restrained by the clacking of their teeth together and their tongues intertwining in a violent dance of passion.

It’s not long before the both of them are groaning into each other’s mouths, stomachs tensing as the love they have for one another is milked from their bodies.

The next morning, Younghyun wakes to soft fingers threading through his hair and the delightful aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting through Sungjin’s bedroom.

He’s not entirely sure how they made it back, only remembers ducking into every dark alleyway they’d come across to make out like reckless teenagers.

“S’that coffee?” he murmurs, rolling over to face Sungjin, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand lovingly carding through his hair, the other balancing what looks to be a clipboard precariously topped with food.

Sungjin hands him the mug of coffee as he sits up, and Younghyun gratefully breathes the heady scent in deeply before taking an indulgent sip.

“Made you breakfast, too,” Sungjin says in an adorably embarrassed voice.

Younghyun glances over at the makeshift tray and promptly snorts coffee up his nose.

Sputtering and coughing, he grabs a tissue and wipes at his face.

“Is that- _ramen_?” he asks, incredulous.

Sungjin looks sheepish, an emotional nuance Younghyun had previously thought impossible for the gruff professor.

“ _You’re_ the cook in this relationship,” Sungjin mutters, ears turning red. “There’s strawberries, too…”

Unable to hold back his laughter, Younghyun takes the tray, setting it on the bedside table before colliding their lips together.

“I love you,” he says simply, leaning their foreheads together. “ _Boyfriend_.”

Sungjin, expectedly, turns even redder.

“I… I love you too, Younghyun.”

“Call me boyfriend.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I just wanna hear it once…” Younghyun pleads, molding his face into the pout he knows never fails to soften the ever-stoic man.

“ _B… Boy… friend._ ”

Sungjin looks like he’s about to burst into flames.

Younghyun bites down on his lip to keep from grinning, but judging by how murderous Sungjin’s expression becomes, he’s wholly unsuccessful.

“Eat your fucking food now.”

“Yes, sir.”

As he draws Sungjin in for one more begrudging kiss, Younghyun lets his laughter flow freely, realizing he’s never been happier.

“ _You asshole_ ,” Sungjin growls, fist clenching around the taller professor’s collar, making him lean over the table awkwardly. “Did you have fun watching me struggle?”

“Now, now,” Jae says, hands raised in a placating manner. “It’s not like I could just be like, ‘Hey, sorry you’re all depressed over Younghyun. Guess what, though? I’m in love with and dating his best friend, Dowoon.’ Even _I_ know where to draw the line.”

Beside Sungjin, Younghyun looks excitedly across the table at his friend.

“Everything worked out then?” he asks, eyes alight with joy.

Dowoon looks sheepish.

“Yeah, it did. Thanks, hyung.”

Younghyun reaches over the table to ruffle Dowoon’s hair in praise, raising his glass a moment later.

“To requited love,” he cheers before downing the rest of his drink.

Dowoon blushes, silently repeating the mantra in his head before sipping at his own drink.

“He never really said the words ‘ _I love you_ ,’ though,” Jae points out, collar by now a wrinkled mess in Sungjin’s furious hands. “He only said it might be ‘ _more than like_ ’ now.”

Younghyun gasps melodramatically.

“Even _Sungjin’s_ told me he loves me. And you know how much of a grump he is.”

The admission embarrasses Sungjin enough that his grip on Jae loosens, and the taller professor gladly slips from his grasp, sitting back and straightening out his shirt with an exasperated huff.

“Say it now, Woonie!”

Dowoon looks at his friend, betrayed.

“Yeah, say it now,” Jae eggs on, clasping Dowoon’s hand where it lays on the table.

Dowoon flushes bright red, fighting the urge to retract his hand.

Even though they’d made the extra effort to drive off-campus for this double date, he’s still not used to such open displays of affection.

“No,” he refuses.

“ _Please_?” Jae murmurs in a low voice, his playful, brown eyes glinting from behind his spectacles.

Flushing harder, Dowoon frowns, torn between wanting to punch him in the face and running out of the bar altogether.

Instead, he pulls Jae in for a quick kiss, mashing their lips together in a hasty embrace that has zero finesse.

But it makes Jae blush, so Dowoon’s happy enough.

“Wow. They’re showing us up,” Younghyun says from across the table.

Sungjin just grunts, not wanting to encourage him.

Then he chokes, jumping about a foot into the air as he grabs Younghyun’s arm, spluttering.

Jae’s eye twitches, though his smile stays firmly plastered to his face.

“If you still want me to pay for dinner, then the both of you- for the rest of the night- had better keep your hands where I can see them.”

Younghyun smiles back, equally as sunny, as he amicably interlaces his fingers together atop the table.

“Sure thing, Prof!”

Sungjin merely groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh poor Sungjin... it's okay, he gets his justice in the bedroom ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me on twt @otaiwanmei


End file.
